Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a control method of an information processing device, a program, and an image processing system, and more particularly to an information processing device which transmits setting information to an image forming apparatus, a control method of this information processing device, a program executed by this information processing device, and an image processing system including this information processing device.
Description of the Related Art
There has been a technology recently in use, which changes settings of an image forming apparatus through operation of an information processing device communicatively connected with the image forming apparatus. For example, JP 2004-348499 A discloses an image forming apparatus utilizing this type of technology. According to this reference, the image forming apparatus receives setting information from a host terminal connected with the image forming apparatus via a network. The image forming apparatus changes its settings based on the received setting information. When determining that an adverse effect may be produced as a result of a setting change based on the received setting information during execution of control, the image forming apparatus does not change the settings.
When the image forming apparatus is configured not to change settings during a certain operation even after reception of setting information as in the case of the image forming apparatus disclosed in JP 2004-348499 A, a user of the information processing device is required to again transmit the setting information to the image forming apparatus. This procedure may be complicated and troublesome for the user.